novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
This is the official NOVA timeline from creation to present day. Enjoy. Creation NOVA was created when a group of scientists and soldiers seperated from Bloodskull, against Lord Jalos, who was the Lord Regent of Bloodskull, holding the place for the Chaosmancer, who was dispelled after Talis formed the rebellion. NOVA was a scientific organization, that focused on research and development in the fields of science and warfare. Later on, Alex Talis decided that Sith could make viable recruits. A few years after NOVA's creation, one of the founders left the organisation, taking many with him. NOVA thrived in the years after, and eventually defeated Bloodskull in a gruesome war that lasted many years. The First Cylian Era The Cylian era began as a power struggle for the Havoc sabers, between a new faction known as the Cylians, under the rule of master Cylas, and NOVA, led by Hypith Prowis. Early on in the war, many battles ensued, specifically on Havoc city and Elysium. Little detail is known about them until the legendary event known as D'plat's Defection. Admiral D'plat headed the majority of NOVAs fleets and as the war turned in Cylian favour, he defected to the enemy taking most of his ships with him. This was no longer about the Havoc sabers, this was now about an all out bid for the destruction of the enemy. The closing days of the war resulted in Vanlor's destructive superweapon, known as 'The Core' self destructing under Cylian influence and destroying Elysium IV. A large battle then ensued between Silus and Cylas, with Silus being the victor, by cutting off Cylas' arm. Cylas escaped through a well-placed force push and was killed by Eras Falcoh shortly after on Elysium IV. War of The Triangle Alliance Almost a year after the events of the First Cylian Era, the Empire, Bloodskull, and the Cylian Empire formed the Triangle Alliance. Upon forming this, they immediately declared war on NOVA. NOVA had not at all recovered from the onslaught that was the First Cylian War. During this time, many NOVA leaders went missing or were found dead. In desperation, the recently promoted Acting Elite General Varren T'savik, routed all remaining NOVA forces to Dantooine, leaving any previously controlled worlds up for the Triangle Alliance to grab. This bought NOVA enough time to form a strategy to defeat the Triangle Alliance. The plan was for a massive guerilla assault on the Alliance. Former space stations were destroyed, killing off the fleets around them. A biological weapon was created to affect only Cylians, this was named TXZ-1187, and decimated the Cylian species across many worlds. Eventually a massive fleet was formed by the Triangle Alliance and found it's way to Dantooine. The battle there was long and brutal, but eventually won. The Bloodskull leader managed to survive, but the other two leaders died. The Triangle Alliance was NOVA's greatest victory to date. The NOVA/Sith War When Silus' Arch Fleet were travelling through unknown regions, they chanced to come upon Lehon. What was odd was that the Star Forge, was reconstructed, and that a Sith meditation sphere and a fleet of ships had materialised from hyperspace. Silus hailed them and when they declined, they opened fire. The Arch fleet were ripped apart, Silus and his most trusted ally at the time - Darth Jakaros - Flew in a shuttle to the main ship, where they were set upon by Rakatans, and sith warriors, and two genetically engineered twins called the Jek brothers. After downloading data from a terminal it turned out that Serhal Kaaht; A Tw'ilek warlord had absorbed the spirits of Naga Sadow, Ludo Kressh and Marka Ragnos, he was also planning a war against NOVA. This war went horribly, at first, when many NOVA planets were outright decimated by this onslaught. When Kaaht used the force to possess Jakaros, a minor conflict ensued, which ended ith the subjucation of Jakaros, and the true location of Seerhal Kaaht. The revived Rakatan fleets blew NOVAs fleets apart, but in the end, Silus mentally overwhelmed Serhaal and drove him to commit suicide in the black void of space. The Bolik Incident The Bolik Incident was an event that occurred shortly after the NOVA/Sith War. Red Dawn was manipulated by the Cylian remnants who were under the command of Overlord Bolik. This civil war basically destroyed the remnants of NOVA's fleets, weakening them for the Cylians to swoop in and destroy them. The Revenge of the Cylians After the NOVA/Sith war, The Cylians Returned and decimated the NOVA fleets, Silus killed the leader, but was practically blown apart by Bolik's onslaught. He took Sean and Kaylek to his headquarters in the Unknown regions, where he remained incognito for the decade, rebuilding himself to increase his force potential, and creating a prototype for Force Sensitive Droids. After NOVA was deemed strong enough to retaliate against the Cylian empire, Silus along with the reincarnated Hypith Prowis assaulted Coruscant, narrowly winning the battle by crushing the Cylian forces with orbital bombardment. He frequently led skirmishes and planetary assaults on the Cylians, until they were deemed weak enough to strike at the heart. Throughout the skimishes he had numerous duels with Bolik, frequently defeating him. After he destroyed Bolik's station along with the majority of his fleets he confronted him in the undercity of Balmorra, where Silus crushed him with debris after a long fight. During this period, Silus assembled the FD-71 Units, which were force sensitive droids, he used this tech to make himself a newer body, which has greatly improved his force abilities. Shortly after this, Hypith Prowis, NOVA's leader went on a pilgrimage to the Unknown regions, and Varren T'savik was elected as the new ruler of NOVA, who changed it into a paramilitary organization. Siraxian Era Any records of how Darth Nosferatas created the Siraxians were erased with the destruction of the "Queen" Supercomputer, which allowed for the Siraxians to use "hivemind". All that is known, is that the Siraxians were made from genetic strands of many species. Human, Twi'liek, Duros, the list goes on. The Siraxians were a species created and bred for war. They reproduced very fast, with many children, those children growing to be full adults within 3 weeks to a month, with the ability to survive without supplies for months. Their thick shells provided a natural environmental boost as well, and thanks to the Sith Alchemy part of their creation, they had a huge force immunity, rivaling that of a Dashade. When the Siraxian number grew to the size of a giant army, Darth Nosferatas went rogue and began to strike heavy blows to Imperial and Republic worlds. Eventually, NOVA struck back and attacked the Mothership, destroying Nosferatas and the Queen Supercomputer. During this war, new STRIKER-Class mechs were developed. Their main use was to burn their hives and protect the users from noxious gases that were in them. After the war, they became full on support and assault units. The Taralon Incident So Dawn's species, thought to be extinct or just really far away, was found, first, on Taralon, then on several other places. Silus and Dawn went to Taralon to figure out if there were really Harenarians there. There were, and they were attacked by them, engaging into a battle in which Silus got injured badly by getting caught off guard by several Harenarians. What they didn't know was that the Zephyrians, in crystal ships, were preparing to exterminate the Harenarians on Taralon, and Silus and Dawn helped evacuate the Harenarians on Taralon. The Zephyrians obviously didn't like this, getting angry at NOVA, and so NOVA decided to engage into diplomatic discussions with both the Zephyrians and the Harenarians. These meetings didn't even go past the following amount of meetings: one. Yeah. The first and last meeting happened like this: Harenarians trying to not go guns blazing, succeeding in this, the Zephyrians trying to hide their hatred for the Harenarians, NOVA leading the discussion, then the Zephyrians indirectly insulted the Harenarians, the Harenarian diplomat called the Zephyrian diplomat the worst thing a Harenarian can call another Harenarian (a honorless coward), and so the Zephyrians made their guard attack the Harenarians, the Harenarians escalating the war to a space battle, destroying 1 or 2 Zephyrian vessels, but, of course, the Harenarians, being at their lowest point, didn't stand much of a chance against both the Zephyrians and NOVA, and so Silus and Dawn, mostly because Dawn is a Harenarian himself, went in and saved a few Harenarians. Eventually NOVA started storing Harenarians in IDP's and putting the extra ones in Hyperspace Stasis, and started giving the Zephyrians several Harenarians. The Zephyrians realized NOVA was hiding some Harenarians, and so the Zephyrians, technologically superior to NOVA, threatened to attack. Now NOVA is in heavy discussion and preparing their troops for mass scale war. The Zephyrians will not stop until even Dawn himself is delivered to them (peaceful species my shiny metal arse).